


We Are Definitely on a Date Right Now

by garcias_bitch



Series: Are We on a Date ‘Verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garcias_bitch/pseuds/garcias_bitch
Summary: Sequel to "Are We on a Date Right Now"
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Are We on a Date ‘Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	We Are Definitely on a Date Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all  
> @peachpitfics on tumblr recommended that I do this and I wanted to write something less heavy than Reimagined. I know this is a really cliche fic idea but I think it's cute :)

Aaron and Spencer had waited six months to tell everyone about their relationship. They had wanted to keep it quiet so they wouldn’t have to deal with Strauss and the fraternization rules until they were ready to. When their relationship was stable and they decided they were ready to tell the team, they were shocked (though they shouldn’t have been, it’s a team of profilers for god’s sake) that the team already knew (except for Rossi, he had found out months ago and helped them hide it ever since). In fact, there had been a bet going as to how long they’d been dating. JJ won. They all shared the story of how each and every one of them had found out. 

Rossi

David Rossi was the first to find out, obviously. They’d had a weekend off about four months ago. Rossi had decided he would treat himself to a nice dinner out at his favorite Italian restaurant. He also may have recommended Aaron take his date there, and he was curious who it was. Aaron had asked him for the recommendation anxiously, which was out of character from him. It wasn’t like Aaron to be nervous about going on a date unless it was someone he really cared about. David had tried his hardest to get information on who it was, but his attempts were futile.

He was utterly shocked when he arrived at the restaurant and saw Spencer Reid basically sitting in Aaron’s lap. Instead of sitting at his own table and watching from afar, he made his way over to the table the pair were at to question them. 

“Aaron,” Rossi made his presence known as he sat down across from them. 

The two men jumped apart, Reid bumping his legs on the underside of the tabletop and spilling some of their drinks. Reid turned and looked to see who had interrupted them. When he realized it was Dave, he jumped again and slid off Aaron’s lap, sitting next to him, blushing, and smoothing down his shirt. The pair were panting. 

“Dave,” Aaron acknowledged. “Did you need something or are you just here to spy on me?”

“A little of both, actually I first came to spy on you, but now I have questions.” 

“Proceed,” Aaron sighed, waving his had.

“How long has this been going on?”

Spencer answered this time. “About two months. Don’t worry, he’s not holding anything over my head.”

Rossi chuckled. “I wouldn’t think so lowly of him.”

“Anything else, Dave? I’d like to get back to my date,” Aaron replied, obviously trying to usher Rossi along. 

“Of course, I just be… over in that direction somewhere,” Rossi said standing and waving his hand vaguely. He spent a long time thinking that night. 

JJ

JJ didn’t mean to find out. She had walked into Hotch’s office one day to find the two men sharing a brief and intimate kiss. She was momentarily stunned but they hadn’t noticed her, and she was unwilling to make her presence known. So, she backed out of the doorway and around the corner and waited a few moments before stepping back in to find both men seated in the chairs on either side of the desk discussing files. 

“Hotch,” JJ said with hesitance. “We have a case.”

Aaron nodded. “Have everyone meet us in the round table room.” 

She nodded back and walked off to let everyone know there was a case. Once everyone was seated in the conference room except for Hotch and Reid, JJ allowed herself to think. She was a little upset that her best friend, her little brother, the godfather of her son, didn’t tell her about his relationship. She reasoned with herself though. The relationship was probably new. There were fraternization policies. The stigma around gay couples in this FBI is high enough, forget about it being with your superior. So, when the pair finally found their way to the briefing, she pushed the encounter to the back of her mind and cleared her face of emotion, forgetting about it for the time being. 

Prentiss and Morgan

They were on a case in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania when they noticed. Derek had noticed that the two men had grown closer over the past few months, and he had pointed it out to Emily. There were shared looks and Reid had begun allowing Hotch a casual hand on the shoulder, or a ruffle of his air which was something usually only himself and JJ could get away with. On this case though, it was different. On the plane, he noticed the pair sitting on their couch together, their thighs pressed into each other’s when there was a lot of room left on the couch. They had no reason to be that close. 

“Prentiss,” Derek whispered, pointing at Hotch and Reid, “are you seeing this?”

Emily looked over and Derek looked back, but the pair had moved apart.

“Seeing what, Morgan? Hotch and Reid sitting on a couch?”

“I swear to god they were just- you know what? Never mind. It was nothing.”

Later, in the police station, Morgan began paying closer attention to his boss and best friend. He noticed longing glances between the two, Hotch’s hand lingering on the small of Reid’s back for longer than would be socially acceptable for two friends. Every time he noticed it, he tried to point it out to Emily, but every time, by the time she looked over, they were acting normal, like nothing had happened. 

It wasn’t until they case was solved and they were spending their last night in the hotel that their suspicions were confirmed. Derek and Emily were sharing a room. They’d had to pair up again. JJ was back in Quantico helping Garcia, Rossi claimed a single room because “I’m the oldest,” (none of them objected, Rossi snores) and Reid had gone with Hotch, claiming he wanted to talk about the newest paper he was writing. 

This particular hotel had balconies. Morgan and Prentiss had raided the mini bar in their room and taken their findings to enjoy on the balcony in the warm summer evening. They didn’t realize, though, that Hotch and Reid were doing the same a few rooms over, just without the alcohol. Derek and Emily’s conversation had come to an end and they were enjoying the relative silence of the night when two familiar voiced wafted over to them. 

“I love you, Aaron.” 

“I love you too, baby. I can’t wait to go home and see Jack.” 

Derek shot straight up and whispered, “Emily, you can’t tell me you didn’t hear that.”

Emily looked over at him, equally as shocked. “I guess you’re not going completely crazy, Derek.”

Garcia

Penelope found out in a completely unexpected way. She had been nestled in the corner of a quiet café, reading a racy romance novel she had found in a thrift store and drinking a piping hot cappuccino when in walked Aaron and Jack Hotchner and Spencer Reid. She didn’t notice them until Aaron’s loud, assertive voice floated out into the room when he ordered for the three of them. 

She “hid” behind her book, hoping to spy on the trio, curious about what they were doing together. She was excited when they had sat at a table close enough to her that she would be able to hear some of their conversation, but they were facing away from her so she could stay hidden. 

She was surprised when Aaron and Spencer sat very close to each other with Jack across from them. She heard Spencer ask Jack about how his week was at school and almost spit out her coffee when Aaron slid his arm around Spencer’s waist. She was even more surprised when Spencer didn’t pull away but leaned into Aaron’s shoulder and turned to  
give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Garcia spent the rest of that day lost in a world of slashy fantasies (that were definitely not appropriate, especially considering who they were about).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3  
> You can find me on tumblr @Garcias-bitch :)


End file.
